metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatriz
Beatriz is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Like her older sister Abigail, she is an officer of the Rebel Army. She has a cuter dress, and is considered the "idol" of the Rebel Army. Despite her appearance, she is foul-mouthed and downright rude to almost everyone she converses with, barring the few lone exceptions, such as her sister and Vicky (though she can still be annoyed with her at times). Though protected by numerous bodyguards which she constantly abuses, they don't seem to mind it at all. Most, if not all of the Rebel Army's frozen weaponry are inspired from her cold personality. Vicky and Dolores are her subordinates. She enjoys apples, tropical drinks and snow cones, but dislikes carrots. Unlike her sister, she cannot swim, and she is also jealous of Trevor Spacey because of the attention he unintentionally takes away from her sister. She originally had Norah under her command, but she was transferred to Grazia's Blaze Brigade during its inception. The two officers see each other as rivals, though they unknowingly get along when fighting together. Story Extra Ops Beatriz first appears in the Extra Ops "Queen's Battle", where she is informed of her sister struggling to defeat the Jupiter Queen, so she and her bodyguards go to assist her. When she arrives, she helps Abigail destroy the Jupiter Queen. Suddenly, Trevor passes by on a motorbike, causing Abigail to blush, which in turn makes her upset. While not making an appearance in "Mad Scientists", she is deployed to Navy's lab when the Professor attacks it. Due to being rushed, she forgets her ice cannon, and relies on her bodyguards to help her. Later on in "Last Resort", she is instructed by her sister to test the Tiger Macha after the events of "Double Face". During the testing phase, she runs into Super Devil Tarma. Not wanting to lose to the Regular Army, she tries to fight, but her bodyguards drag her away as they were just here to test the machine out and that her sister would understand what happened. Beatriz later accompanies Abigail to inspect the Frozen Cab. They arrive just as Ariadna attacks the base. During their brief skirmish, Ariadna compliments Beatriz's skills. She is later tasked with Grazia and Destrade in recovering lost energy from Cleopatra. The two young officers fight over who is better and cause a commotion in the ruins and end up battling Cleopatra as a result. After Destrade recovers the energy, the two start arguing again over who did the most in the battle. During a battle against the Professor, she is disgusted by the Great Mother's appearance and eventually retreats when Grazia and her brigade arrive. While heading towards a snowy front, Beatriz is informed by one of her bodyguards about the slow progress of the soldiers there. She is annoyed that they are taking too long to clear the area and believes that a personal visit would make them work harder. However, they are ambushed by a Snow Monoeye and she becomes separated from her escort. Her disappearance would cause Allen Jr. and Vicky to search for her. It is later revealed that she survived the ambush, but ended up getting amnesia and believes herself to be a Yuki-Onna. Upon returning to the Rebel Army, Beatriz is in command of one of the Rebel Army's bases. When it is attacked by the Invaders, Allen O'Neil and his platoon arrive to drive them off. Beatriz attempts to shift the responsibility to Loretta, but Allen stops her from leaving and has Destrade "teach" her a lesson. Beatriz later takes Vicky with her while transporting a Frozen Naglfar to another base. They are attacked by Hathol, who severely damages the Frozen Naglfar. Not wanting to be blamed as to why the Frozen Naglfar is damaged, she decides to place the blame on her bodyguards for "accidentally" firing a missile during practice, which her bodyguards don't seem to mind at all. Upon hearing that a Cyclobster became mutated with Sol Dae Rokker's energy, Beatriz is paired with Chloe to capture its core. However, they are too late as Ashley, M.D.P.S-Mz 3 and Perche arrived before them and claimed it first. The two decide to work together as they do not want to fail a mission. When Geweih Metzelei invades Earth, Abigail assigns Beatriz, Vicky and Dolores to kill the Invader. Despite the intense heat Geweih generates, Beatriz stubbornly refuses to give up despite Vicky's concerns just as a fireball hits and knocks her out. Geweih eventually leaves and Beatriz wakes up sometime later, surprised they are both still alive. She becomes worried the two will die as they have no means to communicate, and scolds Vicky when she appears to be more worried about her Try Coins than her own life. Abigail and Dion soon arrive in a helicopter and both sisters embrace each other. Wishing to help her sister more in the war effort against the other armies, Beatriz has her ice cannon augmented with more power and sets out to assist a Rebel base that is being overwhelmed by a newly built Ptolemaic Gigant. Upon arriving she sees several soldiers contemplating surrender and freezes them on the spot for cowardice. Her bodyguard tells her that reinforcements are on the way, but expresses concern they will not arrive on time. She tells him that they won't need them and orders him to bring her a microphone. Beatriz takes advantage of her popularity to amass numerous fans to help her take the enemy down. In the ensuing battle, she fights Damian alone, with her bodyguards killed protecting her. She refuses his request to surrender and fires a high-powered beam at him, noting the face he made when she did so, and is later treated for her injuries. Following the United Front, Beatriz finds Dolores who is upset that Morden isn't spending time with her, but instead with Abigail. Beatriz warns her not to make her sister the target of her jealousy. Dolores asks her when she last saw Abigail, and she tells her that they've been staying in contact by phone. Dolores reiterates her question by the last time she saw her in person, and Beatriz realizes that it's been two weeks since she last saw her. Dolores suggests to host a special event, which Beatriz eagerly accepts and has her bodyguards begin to assemble the party, even including the capture of Whip and Percier (while Caroline willingly joined). The party is a success despite a minor mishap by MS-Alice, which Shizuka is able to resolve. Beatriz is happy to see her sister again, and is given a vacation by Morden for her efforts. Beatriz, learning that Grazia and her Blaze Brigade are attempting to build a base of their own, appears to be quite jealous of this and captures a Regular Army base and the nearby town. The base is soon attacked by the Regular Army; having anticipated their counterattack, she is able to lure the majority of the strike force into the range of her newly acquired Snow-type Hodumi, but Victoria's mechanical falcon's "Firebird" overwhelms the group. She orders her men to fully charge the Hodumi, much to Vicky's concern as they would all be captured if it failed. Beatriz believes that they will be treated fairly if they get captured, before she is reminded by Vicky of her abuse towards captured Regular Army personnel. Her bodyguards also disobey her orders, much to her chagrin, and is eventually forced to retreat. Another Story She first appears in "The Pharaoh's Treasure" where she is paired with Allen Jr. to recover the Arabian Tears. They find Scotia Amundsen on their mission and allow her to accompany them even though she is unaffiliated with the Rebel Army. Beatriz eventually recovers the Arabian Tears from the Pharaoh. Later on in "The Back You Can't Reach", she poses as an innocent girl on the side of the road, which gets Roberto Nicola's attention. However this is just a ruse as she gets her freeze cannon and freezes most of the Regular Army personnel, running off with the convoy's Thunder Shot. She tries to stop Roberto and Fio but fails and ends up luring them to the Rebel Base, where she tries to unleash the Cabrakan on them but it ends up being destroyed. Allen Jr. then drags her away to retreat. In "Endless Summer Vacation" she accompanies Abigail to the beach where they run into Trevor. Abigail offers to help Trevor with his Martian problem and he reluctantly accepts. While trying to get Abigail's attention by crossing a stream she almost drowns and is saved by Trevor. The two leave her as they need to complete their mission and a group of monkeys surround her. When she wakes, she becomes uncomfortable with the monkeys and runs off to find Abigail. When the Martian Rangers arrive on Earth, Abigail and Beatriz set off to confront them. However, they run into Clone Abby instead, and Beatriz reluctantly leaves her sister when she tells her to. She confronts the Martian Rangers alone and also finds her cloned counterpart. When Clone Abby arrives, she correctly deduces that Abigail has been defeated and rushes off with her guards in tow. Due to Abigail being incapacitated, Beatriz ends up doing most of the work she'd normally to do ease her burden when she wakes up. She hastily signs some papers that were delivered to Abul Abbas. Eventually Beatriz would be found and is one of the four "Queens of Halloween" along with Nikita, Simon and Alma. She was tasked with bringing them the vaccine for the virus, but due to her amnesia brought on by the Snow Monoeye, had forgotten about it. Her fellow "queens" and P.F squad attempt to restore her memory. P.F squad is successful by poorly replicating memories of Morden and Abigail, where she tries to withhold the antidote to make the P.F squad zombies permanently. Despite the handicap, they prove too much for her and Tarma sics a zombified Tyra on him. She cries for Navy to help, but the researcher ignores her pleas. Sometime after the Halloween party, Beatriz returned to her duties. She allows Vicky to sign some papers in her name while investigating Dion's supposed treason, warning him that she wouldn't forgive him if something happened to Abigail. Beatriz eventually learns that Abigail is alive and well, but ends up on a helicopter with the Blaze Brigade and gets into an argument with Grazia. Gallery Beatriz_MSA_idle.gif|Idle Special_Beatriz_MSA_idle.gif|Idle (Special Beatriz) Beatriz_MSA_move.gif|Walking Beatriz_MSA_gomen.gif|End result of close range attack/win animation if bodyguard is still frozen. Beatriz_MSA_apple.gif|Win animation - soldier offering her an apple. Beatriz_MSA_carrot.gif|Win animation - soldier offering her a carrot. She shares the initial win animation before being startled by the carrot and throwing a bomb at the soldier. msa_shutter_back178.png Unit illust 589.png|Summer Beatriz Unit_illust_961.png|Halloween Beatriz (Fullsize) Unit_illust_1219.png|Beatriz (Subjugation Tactics) Beatriz (Concept).png|Beatriz Design Sheet Summer Beatriz (Concept).png|Summer Beatriz Design Sheet Halloween Beatriz (Concept).png|Halloween Beatriz Design Sheet EDq68aYWkAIDCXW.png|Beatriz (Subjugation Tactics) Design Sheet beatriz_ice_sculptures.png|Beatriz (Subjugation Tactics) - Frozen Cabrakan Ice Sculptures Videos QUEEN'S BATTLE プロモーションビデオ：MSA EXTRA OPS QUEEN'S BATTLE（クイーンズバトル)：MSA EXTRA OPS ベアトリス ：MSA ユニット紹介 常夏ベアトリス：MSA ユニット紹介 CLONE BETTY：MSA ユニット紹介 Trivia *Like her sister Abigail, Beatriz has multiple victory animations although they are random. *She's also referred as "Beatrice" in the game's files. Category:Female characters